


Scarred and Sacred

by adelaide_rain



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Shepard likes Kaidan best like this.Just out of the shower, hair curling softly, naked and vulnerable.





	

Shepard likes Kaidan best like this.

Just out of the shower, hair curling softly, naked and vulnerable. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at a report on a datapad - as much of a workaholic as Shepard is, however much he insists otherwise. 

Shepard manages maybe thirty seconds of patience before he gives in, crawling across the bed to kiss one pale shoulder blade, then the other. Kaidan's smiling, Shepard is sure, but he continues to read his report. 

A challenge, Shepard thinks, and he smiles too. 

More kisses, one for every scar on Kaidan's back, telling a soldier's story. Another kiss - very gentle, reverent - just below his implant, that makes Kaidan gasp softly, lean back towards Shepard, ever so slightly. So much trust, to let him touch that scarred and sacred spot, to want more. It leaves Shepard humbled, always. He knows how much it means - he'd never let anyone touch his own implant other than a doctor, until Kaidan. 

But everything is different with Kaidan.

Maybe it's how long they've spent making their way here. Maybe it's everything they've been through together. Whatever it is, Shepard loves Kaidan intensely, deeply, with a certainty he's never felt before. 

It feels right. 

It _is_ right.

Shepard continues his kisses, across Kaidan's shoulders, down his spine, and thinks that however long they have before they get back to Earth, however many weeks or months, he will cherish every hour, every quiet minute they get together, just the two of them. 

"Shepard," Kaidan says softly, breathing faster now, but the datapad is still in his hands, so Shepard hasn't won the challenge yet. 

Kissing his way back up to where neck meets shoulder, he sucks a bruise into Kaidan's skin, a secret that will be hidden beneath his uniform, a secret that makes him gasp. It's not enough, though, so Shepard slides a hand around to lightly rake nails up Kaidan's inner thigh; he gasps and jerks back against Shepard, his name louder on his lips this time. 

That damned datapad is still there so Shepard shifts, pressing his own body against Kaidan's, chest to his back, leg hooked around his waist, so he can't help but feel how much Shepard wants him. 

Leaning close, Shepard bites his earlobe, enjoying the moan it elicits. "I want you to take me to Purgatory," Shepard murmurs, lips brushing his ear. "I want to find a dark corner and have you ride me."

"Shepard-"

"And the Spectre offices. Have you bend me over the requisition station and fuck me, a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams because you _know_ I can't be quiet when you're inside me."

"Shepard!" 

"In the shuttle bay, hidden behind the Kodiak, on my knees with your cock down my throat, your hand over your _own_ mouth 'cause Vega and Cortez are _right there-"_

The datapad clatters to the floor and Shepard grins, right before Kaidan uses his biotics to throw him down onto the bed.

"Here, in the captain's cabin," Kaidan says, voice low and rough as he climbs on top of him, breath hitching when their cocks brush against each other. "And we find out just how loud you can get."

"Is that a challenge, Major?"

"I think it is, Commander."

"You know I like a chall-"

Kaidan cuts him off with a kiss, and Shepard has absolutely no problems with that. He reaches up to run his hands through Kaidan's hair, so soft like this, and feels his heart twist a little in his chest. He wants to see it grow longer, wants to get the chance to see more grey in it, wants to grow old with him. 

Maybe. 

Maybe.

For now, he has _this_ and Kaidan deserves his full attention.

"What's your plan?" Shepard asks. "You're good at planning."

"Since you've got yourself all worked up," Kaidan says, grinding against Shepard and making him groan. "We take it slow."

"I've got you all worked up, too."

"Sure, but I'm patient, Shepard." Kaidan pulls back and there's a wicked gleam in his eye. "I'm a Sentinel, remember? We're all about calm and control. Not like you Vanguards, always rushing everywhere, always wanting everything _now._ "

"I can be patient," Shepard says, and Kaidan laughs. 

"Sure you can, Shep."

And then he's kissing him again, hips rocking against Shepard's, slowly, slowly. It's delicious, making pleasure creep slowly up his spine and Shepard smiles, tipping his head back against the pillow. Kaidan takes that as invitation to kiss his way up Shepard's neck, along his jaw, finding his lips again and kissing slow, pulling away with a mischievous smile whenever Shepard tries to deepen it.

"I _can_ do slow," Shepard says. "I'd just rather not."

Kaidan laughs again, suffused with so much affection that Shepard can't help but smile. "Just think of it as another challenge."

"Hmph."

Kaidan keeps up that slow roll of hips and it's good, that press of Kaidan's hip against Shepard's cock, the friction, but it's not _enough_ , and barely a minute in Shepard is sliding his hands down Kaidan's back to squeeze his ass, whimpering in his ear.

"More, _please,"_ Shepard begs. Kaidan gives another soft laugh, presses a kiss against his lips, and throws him a wicked smile before slowly kissing his way down Shepard's body.

"Okay, okay," he says, gently biting at Shepard's collarbone, down his chest, lingering over his nipples - possibly because of the way Shepard yelps when he bites and sucks. It's so damned _good,_ especially when Shepard curls a hand in Kaidan's hair; the touch reminds him that this is real, after wanting it so long it's _real_. 

Kaidan moves lower, pressing kisses to Shepard's hips, his thighs, avoiding his cock completely. It's maddening and Shepard's considering giving in, begging, maybe, but no; he bites down on his lip, hard, and gives a shuddering moan.

"That's a nice sound, Shepard," Kaidan says, one eyebrow raised. "I think I can get you louder, though."

"Make me."

A laugh, a kiss, then Kaidan is settling between Shepard's legs, his breath hot on Shepard's cock - still a few inches away, still not touching, but the anticipation makes Shepard's blood sizzle. 

He reaches for Kaidan's hair again and he smiles, leaning into Shepard's touch. Affection twines with lust, inextricable, Shepard loves him, Shepard _wants_ him, wants everything, always.

Maybe Kaidan was right about Vanguards.

But even Sentinels aren't made of stone, and eventually he leans in to lick Shepard's cock, his tongue hot and slick and perfect. Shepard groans again, loudly, and tells himself that it was on purpose; just teasing Kaidan with the possibility that he might win this bet. 

As Kaidan wraps his lips around Shepard's cock, so warm, fuck, _fuck_ , Shepard gasps and struggles to remember what the challenge was and why it was important to win - the only important thing is this: Kaidan's lips and tongue, the strong hand pressing his thighs apart, the fingers of the other hand brushing against his balls, ghosting over his perineum, drawing shaking gasps from him.

Slowly, slowly, Kaidan takes him deeper; pulling back to tease his slit with his tongue before sinking back down, taking another inch, another, so tight and so hot that it's all Shepard can do to stay still, hands curled in the sheets and Kaidan takes him deep, swallows down every inch of him.

"Fuck," Shepard croaks, not sure if it's the sight or the sensation that's going to kill him but one of them sure as shit is.

It looks- 

It feels-

And Kaidan moves faster, fucking his mouth down into Shepard's cock, honey-in-sunlight eyes flicking up to meet Shepard's, to watch his reaction, maybe to gauge how close Shepard is to crying out. And honestly, he doesn't even care any more, it's just so - 

The pleasure is too much, Kaidan's mouth too good; Shepard can't deal with it, he can't _breathe_ , he just - he fucking-

Kaidan grins up at him as well as he can with a mouthful of cock - that right there is one of the best sights in the galaxy, he's so fucking _beautiful_ \- then cups Shepard's balls at the same time as he lets biotic sparks dance across his fingers.

_Jesus fucking christ!_

Shepard arches up off the bed as he pleasure rips through him, no air in his lungs to scream even if he wanted to. 

Kaidan stays where he is, swallowing Shepard down, every drop; Shepard watches, pleasure still short-circuiting his brain, marvelling at the delicious sight of Kaidan licking him clean. 

He grins then, and Shepard manages to grin back before watching him kneel up and - fuck, jerk himself off, that's so fucking _hot-_ Hand wrapped around his cock, head thrown back, and he's coming in seconds, all across Shepard's belly and chest. It's like being marked, and that's appropriate because he is one hundred percent Kaidan's. 

He stays were he is for a moment, resting a hand on Shepard's knee, before groaning and collapsing down on the bed at Shepard's side. Shepard kisses him, then smiles.

"I think you lost your bet, K."

"Oh yeah?" Kaidan smirks at him. "It doesn't feel like I lost."

Shepard smiles and pulls him closer, breathes in the vaguely lemon scent of his shampoo. "We both won?"

"Definitely."

As Shepard feels Kaidan relax in his arms, breathing growing deep and even as he falls asleep, he thinks yeah. 

That was definitely a win.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't how I pictured my first mshenko fic but here we are. Angst/dorkiness/long fic to follow, I imagine.
> 
> [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


End file.
